


Rhythm and flow

by towardsmorning



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardsmorning/pseuds/towardsmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee understands rhythms and flows. She even understood Azula's rhythms, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm and flow

Ty Lee understands rhythms and flows. She understands how the body and mind and spirits interact with one another, and with themselves. In an odd way she was always the most physical of the three in their group, even as she seemed to spend so much time in her own head.

Ty Lee even understood Azula's rhythms. Sometimes she did, anyway. She spent much more time near her than Mai, more time she thinks than many other people. There was always something Azula needed doing, hair or feet or nails or... whatever, and Ty Lee was likewise always ready to please. There was a rhythm to those things too, one that reflected Azula's own, her aura. She wanted her hair combed in swift strokes, decisive and _powerful._ Even when it was just the two of them, nothing was private. Azula did not understand _private_, because everything was a presentation, proof of worth.

The one thing Ty Lee did not ever understand, even a little bit, was which one was presenting.

Looking at the imprisoned woman across from her now, Ty Lee can see that even after everything, that power has not left Azula. It's just been... undone, like her hair and the spark in her eyes that her smile reaches in all the wrong ways which she now knows is much worse than not reaching them at all.

It scares her. Ty Lee does not want to be scared, she does not want Azula to be undone any longer. She grasps the comb she has brought like a lifeline, and smiles sweetly.


End file.
